The present invention relates to an arrangement for the inductive wireless delivery of energy.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Windings of either a circular or solenoid design are used in the wireless charging of electric vehicles. Circular design refers to a coil in which the wires extend spirally in one plane, solenoid design refers to a winding in the manner of a coil. A mixture of both variants is disadvantageous owing to the sub-optimal coupling. The solenoid design is smaller with the same coupling, but causes higher magnetic flux densities, which can lead to impermissible heating of the metallic body in the region of the magnetic field. The circular design has a lower flux density, owing to its larger surface area, but it is less readily able to be mounted on the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved arrangement for the inductive wireless transmission of energy to obviate prior art shortcomings.